The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Rise of the Guardians/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Rise of the Guardians Jack Awakens Jack: Darkness... That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon - it was so big, and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. gasps And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Jack: Why I was there and what I was meant to do sigh that I'd never know... and a part of me wonders if I ever will. discovers his ice powers using the staff before crashing into some trees. He breezes into a small village. Folk music can be heard. shouts as he lands ungracefully. Hello. Hello! Good evening, ma'am. barks Ma'am. Oh! Ah-ah excuse me, can you tell me where I am- passes through him gasps Hello? Jack: My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago. The Guardians Gather years later North: along with music while using a chainsaw Still waiting for cookies! humming, then chuckling North: Ah! Finally! Mm mm! laughs Yeti: in while shouting and breaks the glass train-plane North and Yeti: Ah! Ahh!! North: How many times have I told you to knock? Yeti: incomprehensibly to the audience North: What? The globe? North: a sword and shoos the elves away Shoo with your pointy heads! Why are you always under boot? turns to two yetis What is this? Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced? Yetis: affirmatively Pitch: up black sand and shadows, chuckles, and disappears North: Can it be? Dingle! elves stand at attention with bells jingling. Make preparations. We're going to have company. - A tooth fairy is collecting a tooth and bringing it back to the Tooth Palace. Tooth: about her work ... We've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out! Wait! It's her first tooth... have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life? Look how she flossed! ... the aurora borealis Uh! North: My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe, to bring wonder, hope, and dreams... And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only: the children are in danger. - The Sandman was working, but notices the aurora borealis and so changes his sand into an airplane and heads for the North Pole. North: An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back! We alone who can stop him. Bunny: at the North Pole after dashing through tunnels Ugh, it's freezing! Oh... Oh! Can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet! the workshop North: Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone? Bunny: This better be good, North. mumbling to her Fairies in the background North: Sandy! Thank you for coming. Sandy gestures I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious! The boogeyman was here! At the Pole! Tooth: Huh! Pitch? Pitch Black? Here? North: Yes... There was black sand covering the globe. Bunny: W-w-what, whadda' ya' mean black sand? North: And then - a shadow! Bunny: an egg Hold on, hold on- I thought you said you saw Pitch! North: Well, uh, not exactly... Bunny: Not exactly?! Can you believe this guy? Sandy: in symbol "?" Bunny: Yeah, you said it Sandy. back to painting an egg North: Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it... in my belly! Bunny: Hang on, hang on- Y-you mean to say, you summoned me here 3 days before Easter, because of your belly?! Mate, if I did this to you 3 days before Christmas- North: Merrily Please, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas! Bunny: laugh x2 Here we go... North, I- I don't have time for this! I still have 2 billion eggs to finish up! North: No matter how much you paint, is still egg. Sandy: to get their attention Bunny: Look mate! I'm dealing with perishables! Right, you've got all year to prepare! Tooth: Ontario, Sector 9, 5 canines, 2 molars, and 14 incisors-- North: Why are rabbits always so nervous? Tooth: Is that all in one house? Bunny: And why are you always such a blowhard? North: Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue? Tooth: Sorry! Not all of us get to work one night a year, am I right Sandy? Sandy: pointing up Tooth: Huh! Sandiego, sector 2-- Bunny: Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages, huh? We made sure of it. North: I know it was him. We have serious situation. Tooth: Hey, hey, I hate to interrupt-- Bunny: Well I have a serious situation with some eggs! Sandy: mad and grabs an elf Tooth: Concentrate on the matter-- Sandy: the elf's bell furiously, then gestures to the Man in the Moon once he has their attention North: Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something? Sandy: a little frustrated North: It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news? MiM: a light on their Guardian emblem, with the shadow becoming Pitch Bunny: It is Pitch... North: his belly vigorously Manny, what must we do? MiM: Guardian plate opens up to reveal a crystal embedded in rock rising from the floor Tooth: Uh guys, you know what this means? North: He's choosing a new Guardian... Bunny: What?! Why? North: Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help. Bunny: Since when do we need help? Tooth: I wonder who it's gonna be? Maybe the Leprechaun? has a 4-leaf clover over his head too. Bunny: Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog... MiM: the light above the crystal into a humanoid figure North: ... Jack Frost. Tooth's Fairies: Swoon Bunny: Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine. Tooth: Well a-as long he helps to, uh, to protect the children, right? Bunny: Jack Frost!? He- He doesn't care about children! A'ight, all he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Alright? He's an irresponsible, selfish- North: Guardian. Bunny: Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian. Snow Day Jack starts across from some children at a street, but then only his creeping frost is visible, and he chuckles. are gasping as the frost makes its way near them. Jack: Oh! Now that, that was fun. Hey wind! wind gets louder. Take me home! Jack: blown away and shouts in amusement all the while. He descends to the new town - Burgess, Pennsylvania. Snow day! laughs some more as he skates around the lake where he awakened. Jamie: his book Jack: at the book Huh, that looks interesting. Good book? Caleb: All right! Yeah! Whoo hoo! Claude: Snow Day! Jack: Chuckles You're welcome! Jamie: Guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday? Caleb: Yeah! Free candy! Claude: I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow! Kids: in mock worry Jamie: It says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA! In Michigan! That's like super-close! Jack: on the fence thanks to the wind. Claude: Here we go again. Jamie: You saw that video too, Claude! He's out there! Caleb: That's what you said about aliens. Claude: And the Easter Bunny. Jamie: Wow, the Easter Bunny is real. Jack: Oh he's real, alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself. Claude: Come on, you guys believe anything. Sophie: Easter Bunny! Hop hop hop! Trips Ah! Jamie: Mom! Sophie fell again. Sophie: crying Mrs. Bennett: You okay Soph? Claude: --sledding or what? Mrs. Bennett: Jamie? Hat? Jamie: Hah? Mrs. Bennett: a warm weather beanie on his head. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose! Jamie: Who's Jack Frost? Mrs. Bennett: No one, honey, it's just an expression. Jack: Hey! Kids: as they wander off to play Jack: Who's Jack Frost? blows on a snowball, then throws it at the back of Jamie's head. Jamie: Uh! twinkle and he laughs Okay! Who threw that? Jack: Well, it wasn't Big Foot, kiddo. Jamie: and picks up a snowball too and throws it at his friends. Pippa: Jamie Bennett! No fair! Jamie: You struck first! start throwing at each other Jack: Free for all! skating around them, staff to the ground. Alright, who needs ammo? enchanted snowballs appear. laughing Cupcake: angrily as she turns around Pippa: Run. I hit Cupcake! Monty: She hit Cupcake. Claude: You hit Cupcake? Cupcake: as she's hit again. Caleb: Did you throw that? Claude: No. Pippa: It wasn't me! smiles atop his staff, perched between all of the kids to make it look like it came from their direction. Cupcake: laughing as her eyes sparkle with mischief, then they all run around Jack: Little slippery! creates an ice run in front of Jamie, who falls forward onto his sled. Kids: Jamie! Jamie: Woah! Pippa: That's the street! Jamie: Woah! Jack: Woah! Don't worry, kid, I gotcha. Hold on! It's gonna be alright! Jamie: shouting Jack: Keep up with me, kid! Take a left! Pedestrian: Hey, slow down! Jamie: Oh no no no no no! Pedestrian Lady: Is that Jamie Bennett? Pedestrian: Hey watch it! Jack: There you go! Jamie: No no! Jack: Whoo hoo... Jamie: No no! cacophony Jack: laughs horn Woah! Jamie: Wooooah! careens up a ramp Jack has made and lands in front of a statue. Pippa: Oh my gosh... Jack: Yeah ha hah! Kids: Jamie- Jamie, are you alright? Jamie: up Woah ho ho! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid- I did a jump! And- and I slid under- slides into him and knocks him over gasp Jack: Whoops. gasp again Jamie: Cool, a tooth! Claude: Dude! That means cash! Jamie: Tooth Fairy- Jack: Ah no... chattering Jack: No... Jamie: I gotta put this under my pillow! Jack: Oh wait a minute, come on- Hold on, hold on! What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me! pass through him. 'S a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here? flies off while pedestrians remark on the weather. Connor Lacey: Hello. Are you Jack Frost? The one who makes all those snow days? Jack Frost: Yes, I am. And you are? Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends form camp. I like you to meet Sora. Sora: Nice to meet you. Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over their is Matt. Matt: No autographs, please. Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. Joe: I shack hands. Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. Mimi: Wow, some great Mixels from another world! Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer exprend. Izzy: Do you have Internet axends? Tai Kamiya: And last with out less, this little guys, is uh... T.K: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. Agumon: I'm Tai's Digimon Agumon. Gabumon: My name is Gabumon. I'm Matt's Digimon. Biyomon: Hi, I'm Sora's Digimon Biyomon. Gomamon: I'm Joe's buddy, Gomamon. Tentomon: Tentomon is my name. I'm Izzy's partner. Palmon: I'm Mimi's Digimon, Palmon. Patamon: I'm T.K's best friend Patamon. Gatomon: And I'm Kari's Digimon Gatomon. Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. Togepi: Togepi Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Tracey Sketchit: I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, I'm trying to be a Pokémon Coordinator and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris and this is Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: I'm Cilan and I'm a Pokémon connoisseur Bloom (Winx Club): I'm Bloom. And, this is Stella, Flora, Aisha and Tecna. Thomas: I'm Thomas, this is my best friend Percy. Percy: Um, Hello! Emily: Hello, my name's Emily Henry: I am Henry. James: I'm James and this is Toby the Tram engine Gordon: Hello, I'm Gordon. Edward: My name's Edward. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I am Rarity Rainbow: Rainbow Dash. The one and only. Spike: I'm Spike. And, these are our friends from the Scooby-Doo realm, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy... Scooby-Doo: And Scooby-Doo. Yugi Moto: I'm Yugi Moto and this is Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker, Shoichi Kusanagi, Ai, Naoki Shima, Gore, Aoi Zaizen/Blue Angel and Emma Bessho/Ghost Girl. Littlefoot: I'm Littlefoot, and this is Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike the Stegosaurus, Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck. Simba: I'm Simba, and this is Nala. Timon: I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa! Connor Lacey: Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon and Bowtie Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts, April O'Neil, Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Slash (TMNT), Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai, Shinigami, Alopex, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Agent J, Agent K, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir, Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug/Queen Bee, Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge, Nino Lahiffe/The Bubbler/Carapace, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah Anne Marie Thompson, Zachary "Zac" Molloy, Kaz, Zain, Scamper, Brain (Igor), Zhane, Karone, Melody, Tip, Dash, Mewtwo, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos (Sonic), Ritchie, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, and Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy (Pirate) and Skully, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Ten (Batman Beyond), Aisling, Ryan Mitchell, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee (Prime), Strongarm, Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise), Grimlock (RID 2015), Drift (Autobot), Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con), Slipstream, Jazz (Robots in Disguise), Windblade, Bulkhead (Transformers: Prime) and Ratchet (Prime), Chief Charlie Burns, Chase (Rescue Bots), Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades (Rescue Bots), Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr (Rescue Bots), High Tide, Quickshadow, Doc Green, Frankie Green, Ronny Robinson, Sentinel Knight, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley's young counterparts from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Princess Harumi, Crystal, Amber, The Hex Girls, Hiro, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Blythe Baxter, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, Pepper Clark, Russell Ferguson, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Zoe Trent, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ping Pong, Captain Conrad Zachary "Zak" Storm, Cece, Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Calabrass, The Chaos, Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Master Splinter, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Shenron, Ace (Justice League), Koragg the Knight Wolf, Diabolico, Ritchie, Robo Knight, Elsa the Snow Queen, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, and I'm Connor Lacey. We're the Irelanders.